Harry Potter and Throne of Magic
by GoodPhoenix
Summary: Harry had a twin brother, who was hailed boy who lived. Harry was neglected. His parents lost him in muggle London. He was taken to an orphanage. An incident there will change his life for good.
1. CHAPTER ONE : LOST OR ABANDONED?

I do not own Harry Potter.

This chapter is beta read by WyrdFyre.

**CHAPTER ONE : LOST OR ABANDONED?**

It had been three days since he had started living at St George's orphanage. He was lost in the train station, or maybe he was abandoned. His parents had never really cared about him. It was always his twin brother Danny that got their attention. Harry was always forgotten. He was never abused, cause his parents had long since forgotten him. They were too caught up in the fame of being the parents of the boy Who Lived. He was simply incomparable to the chosen one, the defeater of the You Know Who.

Harry was a bright child, intelligent too. He had even performed his first accidental magic before Danny, but it went unacknowledged. His beautiful emerald eyes, straight nose and unruly hair were simply too adorable, for someone not to love him. Although that was only when that someone doesn't know that he was twin brother of Daniel Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Then, he was just a shadow. He loved his books, forever in the library at Potter manor, but he was a lonely child, and always had been. Maybe it was because no one wanted to be with him.

He had always wished to be the identical twin of his brother, maybe then, his mother might hug him, or his father might pat him proudly.

They'd forgotten him, but he thought that they still loved him. Though they never celebrated his birthday, never hugged him, never smiled at him. But he still thought... they loved him... like a sinking man holding onto straws.

Danny always picked on him when he was with his friends Ronald and Neville. Grinning as he blamed his mistakes on his brother, watching maliciously from the side lines as he got scolded.

Harry clearly remembers the day when his parents took him and Danny to London to meet his aunt. Lily thought that the children should get to know about muggle ways. Their aunt had invited them for a family get together as was their granny's last wish. Granny had always made cookies for Harry whenever he was over to her house, but she was now gone to where Granpa was. He really liked her, but she had also maliciously forgot about him.

They were at railway station. It was crowded. His mom and dad were walking fast with Danny. He was trying to keep up with them but then he bumped into a big man, not as big as Hagrid, and he fell on his backside. The big man helped him to stand and after saying sorry, walked away, but when Harry looked for his parents they were nowhere to be seen. Frantically He dashed towards the direction they were walking to, but they were gone. They had forgot him again, Harry thought angrily. Now he was alone. So, he did the only thing a seven year old child would do, he started to panic, his breath becoming laboured. He didn't know what to do, telling himself to calm down. He scolded himself not to cry but tears started streaming down his cheeks. He hadn't cried for a long time, and he certainly wouldn't start now. So, he took a deep breath and sat down on a bench and hoped to Merlin, his mom and dad or Danny would remember him soon and come back.

He waited for hours. He was hungry and thirsty. Then a women came to Harry asking why he was sitting there alone, he told her what had happened. She took him to a room where some other people were wearing strange uniforms. She told them something in whispers. Then they asked Harry some questions and he answered. They even gave him milk and cookies. Then a women came and took Harry to a big red metal thing with wheels. It must be some muggle thing, Harry thought. When they were sitting in red metal thing, Harry fell asleep as he was extremely tired.

Next time he woke he was in a bed at St George orphanage.


	2. CHAPTER TWO : KIDNAPPED?

I do not own Harry Potter.

This chapter is beta read by WyrdFyre.

**CHAPTER TWO : KIDNAPPED?**

It was 31st of July, his Birthday. Harry had been in the orphanage for three days, waiting for his parents. The Matron of the orphanage had explained to Harry that he should wait for his parents in St George orphanage and if they didn't come and get him, he would be living there, but Harry wanted to go home.

It was Midnight, 1:00 am probably, when Harry awoke to the sound of footsteps from the corridor in the night's silence. They were coming towards his room. His room was dimly lit with a lamp in the corner. Footsteps stopped at his door. From the large gap beneath the door, he was able to see the black boots of a man and his shadow, as the corridor outside was lit. The door to his room opened, Harry was sure he had locked it before going to sleep. A man wearing a black cloak came in, his hood pulled up. Through the shadow of his dark cloak, his face was hard to see but his eyes sparkled in the dim light, malice shining in them. Then, he grinned showing his gleaming white teeth. It was a sight enough to give you heart attack. Harry wanted to scream for help, but no sound came out. His throat dried. His heart raced. His palms were sweating. It was like his nightmares had awoken in the real world. He often had dreadful dreams of a man wearing black cloak pointing his wand and then green light. But this, this was real. He backed into the corner away from the man and finally found his voice as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Heeeeelllllp, Somebody, Hel..." the man panicked and came rushing at him, clamping his hand over his mouth. Harry tried to bite man's hand, he started beating his hands and legs to get away. He heard footsteps from people on the opposite side of his door. The man whispered in his ear,

"Magic's home," A port-key was activated. However as soon as they arrived, Harry fainted, due to the lack of oxygen.

When Harry woke up, it was morning. He was in a really comfy bed, it reminded him of home. He looked around but the room was not like anything that could be seen within Potter manor. It was way bigger than his room back home. The walls were royal blue and white, the ceiling was higher than the ceiling of his room back home, with a chandelier hanging in the middle. There was a wardrobe, chairs, couches and a table within the room.It certainly looked luxurious.

As Harry was surveying the room, the door to his left opened and a woman walked in. She was wearing robes so she must be a witch, he thought. She looked to be in her thirties, with black hair, pearly white glowing skin and blue eyes. She was beautiful, smiling down at him. She didn't seem dangerous, and he didn't sense that she wanted to hurt him. She sat on the bedside chair.

"Hello child, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine," Harry answered.

"Well, I know you must have so many questions, but first let me introduce myself. I am Perenelle Flamel. What is your name child?" She asked Harry.

Answering it was easy. But only if you weren't brother to The-Boy-Who-Lived. Should he tell his kidnappers his real name or not. That was the real question. If they found out that he was brother to The-Boy-Who-Lived, there were two possibilities. One they could take him to his parents which was a good thing, or maybe not, Harry didn't want to find out if he had been lost or abandoned. He snorted. Most likely abandoned. He tried to tell himself that he didn't care, but it still hurt. It hurt that his parents hadn't come back. He wasn't as good as Danny. The second thing to consider was that if they were Death Eaters or bad people they would most likely kill him or use him against his family.

Perenelle was amused to see the indecision, as Harry tried to decide whether to tell her his name or not. He looked very cute when he tilted his head, scrunching his nose in concentration. Finally, he gave a nod, likely to have reached a decision. He looked at her, it was the first time she had looked into his eyes, they were emerald, the greenest and most beautiful eyes she had seen in her 665 years of life. He had straight nose and full red lips. His hair was unruly black, but they looked good on him. He was too adorable.

"Harry, Harry Potter, mam." He answered.

Perenelle hadn't heard that Daniel Potter had a brother. Before she could ask however Harry answered.

"Yes, I am twin brother of Danny Potter," Perenelle was now confused, why was brother of The-Boy-Who-Lived in a muggle orphanage?

"Why did you kidnap me? Are you going to take me home? I was lost in the muggle London three days ago and they placed me in the muggle orphanage. They said my parents would come looking for me. Did they send you. Are you going to take me home?" Harry asked.

Perenelle was highly amused at the boy, now known as Harry, for talking fast without pausing.

"We didn't kidnap you." Perenelle answered calmly , maybe they did, she thought, but she decided not to tell Harry that. "Well, I shall tell Nicolas, my husband, about circumstances around you being in the orphanage." She explained.

"Nicolas was the one to bring you here. He acted foolishly last night and is very ashamed and upset with himself. He must have frightened you half to death, but you must forgive Nicolas. He really doesn't know how to act around children and he was worried sick when you fainted. I am going to have him water my gardens for a month as a punishment. He really hates doing so" She told him. "and as an apology you can ask him for chocolates and candies, it would be a real shame to let such good blackmail material go to waste." At that Harry smiled, and it truly was a beautiful smile. It truly warmed her heart seeing Harry was not afraid of them and after the foolishness of Nicolas last night. However she knew that he had no idea how to act around children. In their life of six centuries he had never been around children. She never could have any. Adoption was out of question, it was too risky, and she wasn't ready to see her children die while she lived on. So, it was better this way, they needed to complete their tasks in this world before starting next adventure. But when she looked at Harry... no, situation was different than they first thought, she needed to talk to Nicolas.

"Harry dear, please take bath, the bathroom is that way." She said pointing to the door across him. "If you need anything call for Tinku, he will help you. I've bought some clothes for you, I hope you'll like them." She said standing. Spinning around she strode over to the door. "I will return in half hour with breakfast. Be ready by then, OK dear?" without getting an answer she walked out and closed the door behind her.

As Perenelle went away, Harry thought about his family, if they were aware that he wasn't with them. He snorted, they were probably celebrating his twin's birthday. That was more likely. They had never wanted him. Harry knew his father was ashamed of him, he wasn't like Danny. He wasn't powerful or The-Boy- Who-Lived. He was just Harry. A lone tear slid down his cheek. He used to cry every night when his parents didn't celebrate his birthdays or when they genuinely forgot that they had another son. Harry had stopped crying long time ago, but it still hurt. It hurt so much.

Harry shook himself out of those thoughts and went to bathroom. It was gigantic. The bathtub was the size of small swimming pool, a shower on one side. Then there was a toilet at the other end. There was a big mirror and a sink on his left. He did his morning routine. After he had showered, he wrapped himself in a warm towel and exited the bathroom, there was a pile of clothes on the bed. Must be the house elves, he thought. There was a long sleeved white cotton shirt with frills on the front. He pulled it on, continuing to put on the rest of the clothes which consisted of a pair of leather breaches and shoes. He admired himself in the mirror. His hair was as unruly as always as he attempted to fix it in vain. Letting go of lost battle, he looked to his clothes. They looked good on him. They were new too! His parents had never bought him any as Harry always wore Danny's old clothes.

As curious as he was, Harry went over to the balcony, which was more of a big window. He must have been on the first floor, he thought. There were lots of flowers he could see in the garden below. Red, pink, blue and yellow. The garden stretched for a long distance. It was massive. That must be why Mr. Flamel hated to water it, because even with the help of magic, it looked daunting. He felt almost sorry for the man (almost because he had really freaked him out last night). He could have knocked, explained things better. But no, he had to glide in like a bloody dementor. Knocking would be too normal.

Harry sat in the one of the chairs near the window looking at the gardens. He would really like to see the flowers from up close. At that moment there was a knock on the door and Perennel walked in carrying a tray full of food. She placed it in front of him on the table and sat in the chair next to his.

"I made some bacon, sausages and eggs for you dear, as well as cookies, I forgot to ask you what you liked." She told Harry.

It was very overwhelming for Harry. She had made this for him. If it was his brother, he would have understood. But why him? He was just Harry.

"Thank you, thank you so much, mam, for clothes and food. You really need not have bothered. Really, thank you." He told her.

Perenelle just smiled and told him,

"Harry dear, I really wanted to, and please call me Perenelle." He nodded. "Eat and tell me how it tastes."

Harry nodded once more and started to eat. He was ravenous. The food at orphanage was neither as good nor as much as what she'd given him. It was heavenly.

When Harry was finished Pernelle asked, if he wanted to see her gardens and he nodded eagerly. She led him to the garden, through the long corridor, down the stairs and to the hallway. It was really a big house, larger than the Potter manor. The corridors were lined with various moving portraits and artefacts. There was a big twin staircase joining in the middle, leading to them. The area that they were in was spacious with furniture of black polished wood. There was a double door that lead to outside. They walked out, Perenelle enthusiastically started showing the gardens, it was more beautiful from up close. He wondered how many species of flowers were there.

Perenelle herself always felt proud of her gardens, she had collected a variety of species including flowers and a range of magical plants which were in the greenhouses.

Harry watched the flowers with so much in wonder. There was a smile on his face, which she took as a complement for her unappreciated work as very few people were invited to their Palace. He should smile more, Perenelle thought.

She took him to the swing in the garden and they sat there. Harry continuously talked, asking about flowers and she told him all about them. To her surprise he knew about many of them, mostly magical flowers.

"So, Harry, tell me about yourself." Perenelle asked. Harry frowned. He was confused but answered anyway.

"I'm Harry, just Harry".

Perenelle chuckled at his response, and clarified:

"Harry dear, tell me what you like to eat, your hobbies."

He again scrunched his nose, brow furrowing, Perenelle was looking at him expectantly, amused beyond belief.

"I like chocolate cookies and chocolate blueberry vanilla ice cream." Harry told her, "Granma Evy used to make them, but now she doesn't, she went to God's home, where Granpa was. She didn't even take me with her. She forgot about me." He sighed sadly.

Perenelle frowned at the last sentence, but put it in the back of her mind, hugging Harry.

"I'll make you chocolate cookies today, how's that?"

Harry's face lit up like a lumos charm.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes really." Perenelle answered.

At that time, the wards had alerted Perenelle that Nicolas has returned.

"Let's go in Harry, I think Nicolas has returned. He really wanted to meet you, but he was so nervous after that stunt of his." Perenelle conspired. "Let's go meet him and you can tell me your hobbies, hmm?" She told him.

So, Harry told Perenelle that he liked to read books and had read many including magical theory. Perenelle was sceptical about it because magical theory was hard to understand, even for adult wizards, but then again Harry was a brilliant child. He could already talk with grown-ups, as was proven by their conversations. So Perenelle accepted it. He may not have understood it fully. But reading magical theories was a hard task.

Then again, there is no one knowledgeable enough to understand all of the magical theories anyway, Perenelle thought.

When they entered living room, Nicolas was waiting for them. He looked as nervous as Perenelle had when she had talked to Harry earlier. He was tall, nearly 6 ft tall, he looked to be in his thirties with platinum blonde long hair braided back, blue eyes with flakes of gold in them.

"Harry dear, this is my husband Nicholas Flamel. Nicolas this is Harry Potter as you already know." Perenelle introduced them.

"Hello Mr. Flamel." Harry greeted.

"Now Harry, call me Nicolas," Nicolas told him. "and I apologise for last night, I panicked when you screamed and... I am sorry." He looked hopefully at Harry. He really could have handled the situation better last night, Nicolas berated himself.

"It's alright Mr Flam... Nicolas, I understand, I shouldn't have started screaming without understanding the situation. Also, I shouldn't have bitten you " at that Nicolas winced, subconsciously rubbing his hand where Harry had bitten him. Ignoring that, Harry continued, "so I'm sorry for that and guess what, we're even now." At that Nicolas smiled, or should he say grinned. Though it didn't seem as frightening now.

"Well Harry, happy birthday, we should celebrate, it's not everyday you turn seven years old, what do you say?" said Nicholas.

But before Harry could answer Perenelle said,

"Harry dear why didn't you tell me?" She sounded upset and Harry felt guilty for not telling her, he would have but he himself had forgot that it was his birthday.

"I would have made cake for you, well, Happy Birthday dear" She hugged him.

"Nicolas, we should go to shopping for gifts and we can take Harry to eat ice cream. How does that sound." said Perenelle turning to Nicolas. He nodded.

Perenelle called for Tinku and told him to take Harry to his room and help him prepare for going out.

When Harry returned to living room, the Flamels were waiting for him. Nicolas took his and Perenelle's hand and then they apparated to Diagon Alley in front of Gringgotts. As always it was bustling with witches, wizards, vendors and owls.

Nicolas and Perenelle took Harry's hands each of theirs and led him to the Florian Fortesque Ice Cream Shop. There, they sat at a table and Nicolas called for a waitress.

"What would you like Harry?" he asked.

"Chocolate vanilla blueberry, isn't it, dear?" Perenelle answered looking at Harry, who nodded.

"Three chocolate vanilla blueberry", Nicolas told waitress. She nodded and with a flick of her wand ice cream was in front of them and she walked away. They started to eat.

"So, Harry, do you play Qudditch?" Nicolas asked.

"No, but Danny plays and he got Cleansweep One Hundred, the latest broom. Dad gifted it to him on our last birthday."Harry told him.

"Did you get to ride on the broom Harry?" Nicolas asked.

"No, Danny never lets me touch his things." Harry said slowly, eyes on ice cream.

Perenelle looked at Nicolas, silently asking what that was about. Nicolas only shook his head mouthing that they'd speak later. After finishing, Nicolas lead them to Wendy Bubble's Candy Shop and he left saying that he had some work to do. Perenelle and Harry bought lots and lots of sweets. Then, Perenelle and Harry went to Flourish and Blotts, where Perenelle bought Harry three books as a gift:

Legendary Artefacts by Britty Brooke, Myths and Truths of Wizarding World by Meera Kumar and a muggle book called The Hobbit. There at the reception Nicolas was waiting for them. After paying they returned to the Flamel castle.

"Harry, now you must be tired, go to your room and take a nap," Perenelle told him. Before he could protest she said,

"You look sleepy, so no moaning, you will take a nap, as everyone needs one." She told him with a threatening glint in her eyes. It was similar to his mom , so he knew he should do it if he knew what was good for him. Before he went to his room Perenelle gave him a box full of Wendy Bubble's sweets telling him to not to eat whole at one go.

When he returned to his room Harry was exhausted. So he put the box of sweets on his bedside table, he climbed on bed. As soon as he laid his head on the pillow, he fell asleep.


	3. CHAPTER THREE : THE ADOPTION RITUAL

Thanks to ocarinadove and Millie072 for reviews. And thanks to all others who read and favorited my story.

This chapter is beta read by WyrdFyre.

**Chapter 3 : THE ADOPTION RITUAL**

After sending Harry to his room, Perenelle turned to her husband and told him what she thought.

"Nicolas, I think the Potters have been mistreating Harry, and I think they abandoned him in muggle London." She told him.

Nicolas looked at her, there was anger in his eyes. "Mistreating is an understatement Perenelle! Oh, they didn't abandon him. That would be better than what actually happened. They lost him in the station, but you know what the funny thing is," His eyes were blazing with anger, magic cackling around him. He never lost control of his emotions. "You know those self-righteous bastards still don't know that their child is missing."

"Oh Merlin!" Perenelle exclaimed, not believing. How could one be so neglectful, and to their own child, their flesh and blood?

"Oh, yes! They lost him four days ago in the train station in London, in the muggle world. Four days Perenelle, four days and no one, and I mean no one even checked on him, so caught up in the fame and glory of one child, they simply forgot that they had more than one."

Then Perenelle remembered Harry's earlier words, "she also forgot about me." Oh that poor child, Perenelle couldn't take it, it was too much for her. She sat down on the sofa numbly. Tears in her eyes. She could never have children of her own, and then Nicolas discovered the philosopher's stone so they could wait for Lady Magic's blessing and the curse of the Flamels could be lifted. They would outlive any child they adopted. So, to keep that pain of losing their child away, they had never adopted. And to think someone could treat their child in such a way... to Harry, of all people. To not love him and pay attention to him, was a great sin in her book.

In seeing his wife's grief, Nicolas went to sit next to her. He wrapped an arm around Perenelle, comforting her. Knowing how much she liked kids. He also couldn't believe the evil in those people's hearts, and those of the so called world-renowned faces of good, morals, righteousness. He snorted. Righteous bastards.

"I checked the Potters for potions, spells, but I couldn't find any. They really are caught up with the fame of the Boy-Who-Lived, all their friends and family too." Nicholas told her. Perenelle was sobbing, but she needed to know.

"When I went to meet Albus, to tell him about Harry. He invited me to join him in wishing Danial Potter on his birthday. So, I went with him in disguise. They were all so happy, wishing him happy birthday, cheering for him. It was really hard to believe that they were so happy despite their other son being missing, I was confused." His own voice breaking. The only sign that Perenelle was still listening was the sobs that came from beside him.

"I don't like to use legilimency on anyone, but I used it on James and Lily Potter, and you know what I found, " Nicholas took a deep breath, reining his anger. "there was not a single memory after the Halloween of Voldemort's defeat where they paid any attention to Harry, with the exception of scolding him when his twin brat of brother blamed him for something. Oh, how I wanted to teach those bastards. You know, Harry even got happy when they scolded him, thinking they were acknowledging him at least."

"Harry is not going back." Perenelle whispered. Looking Nicolas in the eye.

"Harry is not going back to those monsters." She said firmly. "I know we never adopted anyone, but I want Harry. I won't hear you, don't disagree. He fits for your heir; his magical core is the same as what's told in legends." She took a deep breath, "Harry is already your ward. He is a part of the council. You became his guardian the very moment he was chosen as a part of the council. You are responsible for him. Merlin save you, Nicolas, if you ever thought of sending him back to those monsters." She said looking him in the eyes, daring him to deny her.

Nicolas gulped, he knew his wife wouldn't hesitate on her promise, and he knew her anger. The wrath of a Veela, no one wanted it directed at them. He knew Perenelle well enough to know not to cross her. So, he nodded. He was also thinking about the same thing. But... to hell with that now!

"Well I was thinking about same thing, about blood adopting Harry. He clearly has the blessing of Lady Magic which we were waiting for. At least I hope he has and we are not mistaken about his identity. If all goes well, he will lift the curse on the House Flamel. When my magic alerted me to a new addition to the council, and a minor at that. I thought about adopting him when I found him in the orphanage, but... " Perenelle narrowed her eyes at him, so he continued quickly trying to placate her. "but he was Harry Potter, a child with a family. At an orphanage, I know, but still with a family, thinking he was lost. Which is true. The only thing is, his family don't care enough about him to notice that he was gone." He sighed trying to explain situation to her. "He is my ward. He is my responsibility, but we can't adopt him if he doesn't want to be. Try to understand Perenelle, dear, but if he agrees, then we will adopt him. That I can promise." Nicholas told her. Perenelle nodded in understanding.

"I myself don't think Harry will have any problem with it. He was basically raised by his maternal Grandmother. She would go to Potter manor to visit him, even though she was too old for the task and with having Alzheimer's. She tried to tell his parents about their behavior. But they never listened to her, thinking themselves to be the best parents, they didn't need any advice, so she stopped, thinking it to be a lost cause long ago. She died in November last year and in the next seven months, the Potters lost their child. If they are the 'Best parents', I don't want to know the worst." He told Perenelle.

"So, I think Harry will agree, but we will have to tell him the truth - that his parents still aren't aware that he is missing." Perenelle looked at him, shaking her head with horror in her eyes. He continued, "I know it will be hard, we will have to show Harry that we care about him. He is in a state of denial. He thinks that his parents will pay attention to him one day, but I don't think they will. Not until something happens, something big, like a tragic incident. I don't want that for Harry." Nicolas told her.

"We will tell him, but we need to be careful. It may be difficult for him to accept." Perenelle said softly. It broke her heart to know that they had to tell Harry, but some bridges need to be crossed. "We'll tell him after celebrating his birthday, is that okay?" Nicolas nodded at that.

"Well, I'm going to go make a cake, and dinner. It's 4.07pm so everything should be ready by 6.00pm. I'm off." Perenelle was about to go, but then she remembered something. "Nicolas what was your other business in the Diagon alley?" She asked him.

"Well darling, it was about Harry's birthday present. I know you bought him sweets and books, but I wanted to give him something special?" Nicholas told her nervously.

"What is it, if I may ask?"

"A broomstick, a Cleansweep one-hundred and one." He told Perenelle, conflicted between pride and fear.

"Nicolas, I warn you, first and foremost you will teach Harry about safety, I don't want my son injured. And there's nothing wrong with the sweets and books. Harry loved them." Perenelle huffed and went to the kitchen.

Nicholas sighed in relief when Perenelle didn't scold him for buying a broom for Harry. Though relief was short lived as Perenelle's words registered in his mind. She said her son, he really hoped Harry would agree.

O=O=O=O=O=

Harry was awoken by a house elf. He panicked, realizing he wasn't in his room, then he remembered he was in the Flamel castle.

"Mistress told Mikky to wake Master Harry and tell him to be down at 6.00pm sharp. She also told Master to wear the new clothes she brought him today." Mikky told him. He nodded to the elf and told him he would get ready. With snap of their fingers, the elf was gone. He looked at the clock, it was 5.30pm.

Harry thought about his day. Last night he had been really terrified when Nicolas came. In orphanage after the second day, he had lost all hopes that his parents would come. He had thought of running from home many times, especially in the last seven months, since his Granma went away.

Today Nicolas and Perenelle took him shopping and bought him sweets and books for his birthday. Nobody but his Granma had given him gifts on his birthday. But due to her Alzheimer's, sometimes his gifts came late. But she was the only family he had who cared for him and now she was gone, she left without him. He was alone now.

Shaking out those sad thoughts, Harry got ready to go down. He was wearing a long sleeved red cotton shirt with frills adorning it, Perenelle had really liked them, he mused. He put some green robes over the top of his other clothes, which Perenelle said complemented his eyes.

On entering the kitchen Harry saw that Nicolas and Perenelle were stood around the round table, balloons decorating it. Completing the scene was the cake on the table.

When they saw him, they started singing "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Harry..." It was first time anyone had celebrated his birthday, not Danny's, his, Harry's. He was surprised and very happy, ecstatic even!

"Come Harry, make a wish and then we can cut the cake." Nicolas said, nodding to the cake.

Perenelle hugged Harry and wished him happy birthday, leading him to the cake.

"Now, why don't you make a wish and blow out the candle."

Harry looked down at the cake, it wasn't very big, but it was stunning and looked delicious, roses adorning it, his first cake. He smiled broadly as he blew out the candles, wishing for a family who would love him and care for him, never forgetting him. The cake was cut, and Perenelle gave a piece to Harry.

"Won't you give us some of your birthday cake." Nicolas asked Harry.

Harry took a piece and held it for him, he wasn't as tall as Nicolas, so he had to bend down to get it which he happily did. Perenelle did the same.

After eating, Nicolas gave him his birthday present. When Harry opened it, it was a broom, the latest broom. Harry looked up to Nicolas, smiling as he thanked him.

"I will teach you how to ride it tomorrow, hmm?" said Nicholas patting him on the head.

Harry nodded, smiling widely. His jaw was starting to ache, because he was smiling so much.

"Harry dear, let us eat dinner, It's still early but we need to do something afterwards, so come sit down." Perenelle said waving to the chair.

When they sat, she snapped her fingers and dinner appeared before them. It looked delicious. There were so many dishes. On Perenelle's nod they started eating. They talked about the books Harry red. Nicolas told him that they had a massive library in the castle. He promised to show Harry round both the castle and library. It was a really fun birthday. It was the best birthday ever!

After dinner Nicolas led them to the living room where they sat on the sofa. Nicolas and Perenelle sat on each side of Harry.

"Now Harry we need to tell you something." Perenelle said looking very serious.

Nicolas and Perenelle shared a look, when Nicolas nodded at her. "Harry, today Nicolas went to the Potter manor," at that Harry looked up to Nicolas, who nodded. Perenelle continued. "but when he went there to tell them about you, they didn't even know you were missing." Perenelle told Harry.

At that Harry looked down in his lap, not looking at anyone. Knowing that his parents didn't even care enough to abandon him, that they didn't even know he wasn't home... it was excruciating. There was familiar pain in his chest. They had forgotten him. It was too much, felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't think. They had forgotten him again. Perenelle and Nicolas were saying something, he didn't know what. Then someone held a vial of potion at his lips, forcing him to drink.

After some time, he looked around, Nicolas and Perenelle were looking at him worried. He was in the embrace of Perenelle.

"Harry, you need to calm down baby" She told him.

"Harry, I did not tell your parents about you. If you want, you can live with us. You need not go back there." Nicolas told Harry. Harry was confused, but Nicolas continued, "We would like to adopt you, you would be our son and Perenelle and I would be your mum and dad. We could have so much fun, like we did today. I will teach you Quidditch and Magic. Perenelle could also teach you magic. She would make you cookies. Would you like that? Being our son?" He asked him.

Harry was really confused, why would they want him to be their son. Everyone wanted Danny as their son. Why him, why Harry?

"Why?" Harry asked, looking to them.

"Why what, Harry?" Perenelle asked him.

Harry took a deep breath. "Why do you want me to be your son. Everyone wants Danny to be their son. Even my mom and dad don't want me." He whispered looking down.

"Look here Harry," Nicolas said. Harry looked at Nicolas. "We don't want Danny as our son. We want you, Harry, you and no one else. You know, last night I came to the orphanage to adopt you, not Danny. Lady Magic herself sent me. I just knew you would be our son. Danny is too imperfect to be our son. Our castle needs a prince not some Boy Who Lived." He joked. Though it was truth. Seeing small smile on Harry's face, Nicholas asked his wife, "Isn't that true Perenelle?" He winked at his wife.

"Yes, Nicolas, I want Harry to be our son, no other wizard will do, not even Daniel Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry will be our perfect prince, won't you Harry?" Perenelle asked, a nervous smile on her lips.

That was acceptable reason in Harry's book, so he nodded, smiling tentatively back at Perenelle. Her face illuminated with a broad smile and as she hugged him tightly, nearly suffocating him.

"Now Harry you need to know that you won't be Harry Potter after adoption. You will have to take name Flamel, as in the House Flamel, a royal house, far above The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I don't know if you are the heir to the House of Potter, but if you are, then it will dissolve into the House of Flamel when lordship of the House of Potter is passed down to you. The blood adoption ritual will have to be performed at Gringotts. It will change your physical appearance. Of course, you will become more good looking, if I do say so myself. You will be Hadrian Nicolas Flamel. Is that okay with you? Do you still want to be our son knowing this?" Nicolas asked. He really wanted Harry to say yes but also wanted him to know the details of what he was getting himself into.

Harry thought about it. If he wanted Nicolas and Perenelle to be his mom and dad then it was obvious to his seven year mind that James and Lily won't be his mom and dad any longer. As for the name he liked his name but Hadrian Nicolas Flamel was also a cool name. For physical change he can sacrifice his looks for his new mom and dad. He thought.

As always, Harry looked adorable as he scrunched his nose and furrowed his brow as he was thinking, however at this moment, instead of amused Nicolas and Perenelle were more nervous. Waiting for Harry's answer felt like it lasted a lifetime. Finally Harry gave small node. And looked at them.

"Yes, I would like to be your son." He told them, and they let go a breathe they didn't know they were holding.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"Now we go to Gringotts to perform the ritual." Perenelle announced. She waved her wand and they all were impeccable. No tears - totally clean. Nicolas held his and Perenelle's hand, apparating outside of Gringotts.

But Gringotts was closed. Nevertheless, Nicolas, his soon going to be Dad, knocked on the door three times. Someone from inside said something in gobbledygook loudly. His father answered in same language. His new dad was awesome, Harry thought. When the door opened a goblin was standing on the other side, his father greeted him in the goblin tongue. The goblin said something and bowed, as did his mother and father in return. Following their suit, Harry also bowed. His father gave an approving nod and both his parents smiled at him proudly. The goblin lead them through various corridors to a big, gold door. Tapping on the door, the goblin said something and there was a reply from inside, the door opened, leading to what looked to be an office, grander than any Harry had ever seen. Behind the wooden table, in a throne like chair, sat a menacing looking goblin. Seeing his father, the goblin grinned, showing his sharp pointed teeth.

"Nicolas, my friend, how fares your business?" the goblin asked Nicolas.

"Ragnarok, dear friend, everything is well" Nicolas answered smiling.

The goblin looked to Perenelle and greeted her. Then his attention snapped at Harry, "and who is this, my friend?" He asked Nicolas.

"Ah, this is Harry Potter, my soon to be son. Harry this is Ragnarok, director of Gringotts and my dear friend." Nicolas introduced. Ragnarok invited them in and they sat on the chairs in front of table.

Ragnarok looked at Harry, as if judging him. He then turned to Nicolas. His face not showing whether Harry had passed or failed his scrutiny.

"You understand Nicolas, that what you are doing could become a bloody business. Harry James Potter is heir to the Potter line. You cannot adopt him legally, even if you are Royalty?" Ragnarok told Nicolas.

Nicolas gave an annoyed look to the goblin, "He is part of the council, so he is my ward and my responsibility." Nicolas replied.

Ragnarok looked at Harry with wide eyes. Then Nicolas and Perenelle said something to Ragnarok in goblin tongue. Ragnarok looked murderous by the time they had finished talking.

"Everything looks good, and we can start the adoption ritual. Let us go to the Ritual Chamber. " He led them to a chamber, there at the center of the room was a raised circular platform. There were some scribbles and seven circles drawn over it. A goblin named Griphook led Harry to a side chamber and gave him white ritual robes to wear. Harry changed into the white robes and returned to the ritual chamber.

"Nicolas, Perenelle, put seven drops of blood in this bowl." Ragnarok said, giving silver knife to Nicolas. Nicolas cut his finger and seven drops of blood fell into the bowl, Perenelle did the same. A clear liquid in the bowl shined. Ragnarok nodded to Griphook who emptied a vial containing a blood red potion into the bowl. It turned golden in color.

Ragnarok turned to Harry, "Harry, drink this potion and then go and sleep in the middle of that platform." Ragnarok said pointing to the platform.

Harry took the bowl and drunk the potion. It tasted sweat, like Perenelle's cookies and ice cream. He walked over to the platform and lay down there in a sleeping position.

Then, seven female goblins wearing similar white robes formed a circle around the platform and started chanting, well, it was more like singing. Then Harry heard his father, Nicolas's voice .

"I Nicolas Kellios Flamel, Lord of the Royal house of Flamel, accept Hadrian James Potter as my son, my flesh, blood and magic. Naming him Hadrian Nicolas Flamel. Lady Magic may seal the ritual." Then it was his mother's voice,

"I Perenelle Ellis Flamel nee Hufflepuff, Lady of the Royal house of Flamel, reagent of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff accept Hadrian James Potter as my son, my flesh, blood and magic. Naming him Hadrian Nicolas Flamel. Lady Magic may seal the ritual." Then Harry felt pain, so much pain. Like his whole body was burning and his bones were breaking. He cried in pain. Then his vision blackened.

When Harry woke, he was in a white room with beds lining wall. Perenelle, his mother was sitting by his bedside. He tried to call her, but no sound came. His throat was dry. Finding his voice he called her.

"Mom!" Perenelle woke startled. When she saw him, she started fussing over him. Like his mom, his former mother, Lily, did for Danny. It was kind of nice.

"Oh, Harry are you alright? We had no idea it will cause you pain, it shouldn't have." Perenelle started babbling.

"Water" Harry said, his throat was sore, it must have been due to screaming. His body muscles were also in pain.

"Sorry dear, here, drink this. It's a throat soothing potion, the healer told us to give it to you." She helped him drink it. The effect was instantaneous. Then his mother gave him the pain relief potion, he was feeling much better.

"What happened?" Harry asked his mother.

"Oh Harry, you were screaming and in pain, I didn't know what to do. The goblin priest said that there was another fragment of soul in your scar. It was trying to possess you dear, only your magic kept it from harming you. Purity of soul is important in rituals invoking Lady Magic. So, the soul fragment became the center of her wrath and she destroyed it. It was because of her blessing that nothing bad happened to you." Perenelle told him.

"I am better now, Mom" Harry assured Perenelle. She smiled at him which he returned.

At that moment his father, Nicholas entered with Ragnarok.

"How are you now, my son." He asked Harry, proudly looking at him.

"I am feeling good now, Dad." Harry answered.

In hearing Harry calling him Dad, Nicolas smiled broadly. Ragnarok chuckled and Perenelle was also amused. But she knew, that feeling, how it felt when Harry called her Mom. It felt like all her wishes had come true.

"Well I was right Son, you are certainly looking more handsome than before." Nicolas told him.

"He looks stunning, just like his mother." Perenelle said proudly.

"But Perenelle, he looks just like me, look at his face, his nose is same as mine and has my high cheekbones too." Nicolas complained.

"But darling he has all my other features, he has my Veela blood in him, he has to look amazing." Perenelle huffed. Nicolas shook his head, seeing a lost battle.

"Someone show the poor lad how he looks " Ragnorak said. Harry looked gratefully at him and he smiled in return at Harry.

His mother conjured a mirror and held it in front of Harry. His skin looked like his mothers, pearly white and glowing. His hair was platinum blonde like his father. His nose was straight like before, but looked more like his fathers, as did his high cheekbones. But most astounding were his eyes. They were blue green golden. On looking closely, he saw he had golden ring in the centre around his pupils then blue and green at periphery. All the colors were actually intermixed, it depended on angle you were looking at it from. There were golden flakes scattered throughout. His eye shape was similar to his mothers. He looked good, if he did say so himself. He wasn't bad looking before, but still.

"Then to business," Ragnarok announced, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It seems like the soul was of someone who was lord of house Griffindor and Slytherin, so by magical conquest and as some kind of side effect of the ritual, it seems that Harry here is heir to both houses until he reaches the age of maturity, along with Hufflepuff house from Perenelle." He told them to their surprise. "Nicolas you will be reagent to both houses, until Harry reaches maturity, so you can review the bank statements and estate documents now or at another time." Ragnarok asked Nicolas.

"At latter date would be good, dear friend. " Nicolas answered his friend.

After some time, they returned to Flamel Castle, his home, with his mom and dad, who loved him and would never forget him.

When Harry closed his eyes that night, he thought he'd had the best birthday ever. That night he dreamed about his Mom, Perenelle and Dad, Nicolas. His Granma Evy was also there telling him that she was really happy.


	4. BIRTHDAY PARTY OF THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED

I do not own Harry Potter.

This chapter is beta read by WyrdFyre.

Thanks to all those who read, reviewed, favorited and are following this story.

Please review, I really want to know if you like this chapter or not.

**CHAPTER FOUR : BIRTHDAY PARTY OF THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED **

In Potter Manor

The Birthday party of the Boy Who Lived was in full swing. It was in the garden of Potter manor. Guests from across Britain were in attendance. The Minister of Magic had declared the day a national holiday - especially for the purpose of attending the party, so all the heads of departments were present. Aurors were present for the purpose of safety. All the Lords and Ladies were also invited.

As well as this, close friends and family were also present. If one could look around, they would see the red heads of the Weasley's; Sirius Black flirting with women, no matter what age; Remus Lupin was shaking his head at his friend's antics; James and Lily Potter along with their son Daniel Potter were greeting the guests; Friends of Daniel- Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Ginny and other children were sitting in the children's corner. If one were to see their faces, they looked like they were having fun. Ron was eying the big cake and the big mountain of gifts for the Boy Who Lived with jealousy and hunger. The Boy Who Lived was also sneaking longing glances at his friends. He may have loved the attention and praise, but he wanted to be with his friends.

Albus Dumbledore was observing this, satisfied that everyone was happy. Smiling, he put one more lemon drop in his mouth, and went to greet the Minister

Death eater families like Malfoy, Nott and Parkinson were also in attendance, masking their true emotions and were seen smiling.

"Attention please," Lily Potter said, using the Sonorous charm, gaining attention of all the guests. "The cake will be cut in five minutes, so please gather around the main table." She announced.

People started scurrying around the garden, gathering near the said cake table.

"Come Son, cut the cake." James Potter said, leading Danny to the cake.

"Yes, pup cut the cake, quickly," Sirius Black, uncle Siri to the Boy Who Lived said, "My present is the best and I can't wait to give it to you."

Danny Potter loved his birthdays. His friends sang birthday wishes to him and his parents smiled at him proudly.

He looked at the cake, it was Quidditch themed, with The Boy Who Lived written on it. He looked around him proudly, blowing out the candles happily. He didn't make any wish; he knew he had everything in the world. His friends cheered, their voices rising.

Danny was about to cut the cake, when his father gasped. His face contorted in pain, collapsing on the floor, screaming in agony, thrashing. Everyone watched, horror prevalent on their faces, no one could comprehend what had happened to James Potter.

Danny didn't know what to do. He rushed to his father's side, along with his mother and Uncle Siri. Professor Dumbledore also came to his father's aid. He suddenly stopped moving. Tears started flowing from Danny's eyes. He didn't know what was happening to his father. Uncle Remi wrapped an arm around him, supporting him.

Professor Dumbledore cast 'Ennervate' at his father, awakening him.

"How are you feeling now, my boy?" the professor asked James.

"Fine, but a little sore," James answered. He sounded so vulnerable.

"What happened to him, Albus?" asked Lily.

"I don't know, but it was something to do with the Lordship ring, I guess." There were several gasps from the crowd, especially Lords and Ladies. Others looked confused.

"If I may, I could tell you what's wrong." Lord Malfoy stepped forward.

Dumbledore nodded, but he was on guard, Death Eaters could not be trusted. But there was no one else at the party who knew more about Lordship than Lucius Malfoy.

As soon as Lord Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it towards James, many responded by bringing out their own, curses on tips of their tongues. Lord Malfoy looked to Dumbledore, who nodded and lowered his wand, the others reluctantly following suit. Lord Malfoy casted some spells. Then nodded to himself. He looked at James Potter.

"Your heir is no more, whoever he was either died or is no longer a part of your family, perhaps he was adopted by some family above the house Potter in status." announced Lord Malfoy.

Heir Potter? All eyes were on Daniel Potter. He was alive, healthy. Most were confused, very few had a look of understanding.

"But Danny is alright," James said looking at his son.

"You stupid man! You don't even know your own heir? You disgust me. Think about your family, any other Potter. Maybe a distant relative." Lucius sneered at James.

"Harry, my twin." Danny whispered, a look of horror on his face, everyone had heard him.

Most of the guests were really confused now, the Boy Who Lived had a brother, and a twin brother at that? They looked to each other. No one seemed to be privy to that little bit of information.

"Harry! where is Harry?" James asked looking to his wife, son and friends, all were horror struck. No one answered and truth be told he was afraid to hear the answer. Molly Weasley supported Lily, who was pale and trembling.

"Misty" Sirius called for the house elf, on the verge of panic as the house elf arrived. The elf appeared, she was sobbing.

"Misty, where is Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Misty doesn't know. Misty can't find Master Harry. Bond vanished. Ohh Master Harry!" She started wailing. People watching had tears in their eyes, for very few even thought house elves had emotions, and here was an elf crying for her lost master.

"Misty, when was the last time you saw Harry?" Dumbledore asked, looking grim, the usually ever-present twinkle in his eyes had vanished.

"Master and Mistress took Young Master Harry and Danny to Mistress Petunia's home four days ago, but when they returned, Master Harry wasn't with them. Misty thought he was with the muggle sister of Mistress Lily." House elf told them.

Lily, James and Danny were now as pale as a sheet of paper.

"Lily never brought her other son to my home, I've never seen him in my life." Mrs Dursley said firmly, stepping forward. Mr Dursley and Dudley(their son) nodded, supporting her claim.

"I can help Minister." said Director Croaker of the Department of Mysteries.

"I can check for oblivations, spells, potions and memories, to find what happened to young Harry Potter." He told the Minister. Minister Fudge nodded at that.

Stepping towards the Potter family, Director Croaker looked at Lord Potter, asking for permission. James nodded. Then, he casted several spells on the three Potters. When he was done, his face was rock hard, jaw clenched.

Finally, he spoke, "There was no magic involved, it appears that Lord and Lady Potter took their sons to the Dursley household using the muggle means. While they were in the train station, their attention was focused solely on Daniel Potter. They forgot about Heir Potter as was a usual occurrence in Potter manor." Many people gasped at that. "Heir Potter, being a little child, was unable to follow them due to the crowd, and he fell after bumping into someone. After that there are no memories of Heir Potter. I guess he was left behind at that train station. I will suggest sending Aurors to Kings Cross Station for investigation. He may be in a muggle orphanage, though there is very slight chance of it. He is most likely deceased, or has been adopted into another family." said Director Croaker looking at Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, who nodded, and went to send a team of Aurors.

"You really disgust me Potter," said Lord Malfoy. "Not paying attention to the Heir of house and losing him, and you know what the funny thing is, you didn't even know he was missing, some Lord you are Potter. Some Lord you are. You dont deserve your title, Potter. You are a stain on the name of sacred families. You should give up the lordship of your house to your heir, Potter." saying that, Lucius looked at James gleefully, his cold blue eyes sparkling with malice.

James was seething, but he knew it was all the truth, as did everyone else, for no one interrupted him.

"Oh, but how could I forget, you don't have an heir, you killed him yourself." All three Potters flinched at that. "And what's even more funny is that Lady Magic must be really angry at House Potter. She didn't select a new heir. She didn't choose Daniel Potter, the so called Boy Who Lived. Choosing your other son over your heir and I thought you couldn't lower yourself more. You know what this means Potter." Lucius looked at Potter, he was really disgusted of him today. Magical children were precious, they should be cherished. Mudbloods had never understood that.

"It means that House Potter will die with you, there won't be a next Lord Potter. Whether your son is alive or not, it doesn't matter now. You brought an end to one of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses, due to your greed for fame and glory. The happiness of one brother has led to the death of other. You shamed your ancestors, Potter. I can't even stand the sight of you."

With a look hatred directed towards the Potter family, which caused many onlookers to flinch, he turned, "Let's go Draco, Narcissa, we don't associate with these blood traitors." They port-keyed away.

Giving looks of disgust and pity (both in some cases), other Lords followed suit and port-keyed home with their families. All the other guests followed their lead.

"I will do everything in my power to search for the missing Potter heir. We can only hope he is alive. I will inform you of our progress." said Minister Fudge, after saying that, he also left. Disappointment written clearly on his face.

Only family was left now. The Potters, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore. James was sitting on a chair, still feeling the effects of magical backlash. Guilt, shame, anger and sadness. He didn't know what to feel. He felt numb.

Lily was crying uncontrollably. The guilt and sadness was soul shattering. How could she be such a horrible mother? She cried for her baby. She had loved him so much; his emerald eyes were so much like hers. How could she forget her little Harry. She prayed to God, hoping that he was alright. She will search for him. He was not dead. A Mother knows these things, that's what her mom used to say. But then again, she was a horrible mother, she wasn't even aware that her son wasn't with them. She vowed that she would make up to him. She hoped it wasn't too late, if only she knew how late it already was.

Danny Potter was too numb to register anything, he couldn't believe that Harry was dead. He wouldn't believe it. He was always proud of himself for defeating You-Know-Who, he had always thought he was good, a light wizard. But the realization that he was never a good brother was too horrible for him.

"The happiness of one brother has led to the death of another''

Lord Malfoy's words rang in his ears. He was too ashamed of himself to look at anyone. Tears flowing down his cheeks, he turned and ran to his room. They were all too deep in their own grief to pay attention to him.

On the way, he passed Harry's room. He stopped at the door, afraid to open it. It had been years since he came here. His heart was beating faster as he opened the door and entered Harry's room. It was smaller than his, with a bed in the middle. There was a table in the corner, near the window. A stack of books sat there. There must be nearly ten, he thought. When he looked around, there was a shelf full of books. He read the titles, there were books on transfiguration, charms, defense, as well as fiction.

He walked to the table, the books there were mostly for runes and arithmacy. What Harry was doing with those books, he had no idea. They were difficult subjects.

On the table was a little cardboard box with a gift-wrapping paper beside it and a card. He picked it up, hands trembling. It was addressed to him. He opened it and it was written in beautiful calligraphy.

As he read, a tear fell slowly down his face, dropping onto the paper and smudging the black ink. He closed it and went on to open the box. It wasn't wrapped in a gift paper, but in it was a silver chain with a pendant. A blue flower shaped stone was set in it. It was beautiful. Simple but elegant. He couldn't believe Harry had made this, but that explained the advanced books, he didn't even know his younger brother was so brilliant. Another lone tear escaped and slid down his cheek. He wore the locket and put the card in his pocket.

He felt so shameful. He hadn't even bought a simple present for Harry, or wished him well on any birthday, he had been so caught in his own world. There on the wall was their family photo, it only had three people. Danny, his mom and his dad. Harry wasn't in it. But there was a hand drawn picture next to the photo, intending to make it a part of the photo. It was a shabby drawing of a black-haired boy with green eyes with Harry written beneath it. It wasn't like the elegant calligraphy on the card but instead it was shabby.

He went to Harry's bed and sat on it, bringing knees to chest. Clutching the pendant in his fist, he cried all night. Shame, guilt, anger and sadness overriding each other.

When they were little he and Harry used to play with each other. They were very close. Eating ice cream, sharing cookies late at night. But then he also forgot Harry, his Harry, like everyone else. His younger twin, his other half, half of his soul. How could he do that.

When they were younger, he had always wanted to be the best big brother. But he become the worst. He had always thought, why was Harry so lonely, so boring. It was because everyone wanted to be with Danny, the Boy Who Lived, he was starting to hate that name. Harry was alone because no one was with him and that included Danny, the other half of his soul, but not because he wanted to.

He had always wanted Harry to play with both him and his friends, but now he understood that they didn't like Harry because Danny always paid more attention to his brother. They were jealous of him. They weren't even friends with Danny, but with the Boy Who Lived. Slowly Harry had stopped playing with them, always in his room or in the library instead. Danny used to pick on him, to make him play with them. But now he realized that he was a horrible brother. Harry must have hated him. Hell he hated himself. Oh, Harry please come back. He prayed to God, Lady Magic, Merlin, anyone who would listen to him to bring his brother back. He vowed to himself that he will search his brother, he will bring him back from hell or heaven. He cried remembering him, those precious moments he had spent with his brother. But they were also very few, how unfortunate he was. He was drowning in the grief and self-loathing before Morpheus cast his spell on him. Tears still flowing, eyes closed, he fell asleep.

The Letter :

Dear Danny,

Happy birthday! I made this gift for you. It's Myosotis flower from our gardens. It helps improve the memory. Forgotten things can be unforgotten with the help of a Forget Me Not Flower.

I have enchanted it to be a blue stone flower. I set it in a silver pendant that I bought in Diagon alley. Its main function is to enhance memory power, it will help you in your studies. It also should warn you of potions and poisons in your food and it should keep the temperature normal for you, so you won't need Mom to cast warming or cooling charms. It should also tell me if you are in any danger, and where to find you.

Hope you like it.

With Love,

Harry


	5. CHAPTER FIVE : THE FLAMEL CASTLE

I do not own Harry Potter.

This chapter is beta read by WyrdFyre.

Please review, I really want to know if you like this chapter or not.

**CHAPTER**** FIVE : THE FLAMEL CASTLE**

The next day, Harry woke up at 7.00am as was a habit of his. Rays of golden sun were peeking through the window, a light breeze carried the scent of flowers and of the forest around the castle, the singing of birds roused his subconscious, it was a beautiful way to wake and greet the day.

He went to the bathroom to get ready. Looking at his reflection was weird as staring back at him was the mini copy of Nicolas, his father. Truth be told, he didn't miss his previous appearance as much as he thought he would. Searching for clothes without having a house elf aid him was an interesting affair, as he was searching, he stumbled upon a cupboard the size of his bedroom. You would think that finding clothes in there would be easy - you would be wrong, but at last he found a white button up shirt and a pair of pants - Without frills. This should be mentioned specifically, as his mother, Perenelle seemed oddly fond of them. Thinking about it brought a smile to Harry's face.

He took the muggle book - The Hobbit - a gift from his mother. It was a fantasy novel set in the muggle world, but in the wizarding world all the creatures depicted in it could be found. It was authored by a Squib named J. R. R. Tolkien.

As he read through it, the poetic words took shape in his mind, narrating adventures of daring and gallantry. Taking him through the valiant quest. Making him laugh at the foolishness of the dwarfs, the idiocy of the elves and admire the cleverness of the hobbit. He was engrossed in the book when a house elf popped in,

"Mistress told Tinku to wake Young Master, and to tell him to come down when he is ready." he told Harry.

"I'll be down in a moment, " Harry replied. Tinku nodded and popped away.

Putting the book on the bedside table, Harry went down to the kitchen. His mother was preparing breakfast, the aroma of food was mouth-watering.

"Good morning, Mom." he greeted her. On seeing him Perenelle smiled.

"Good morning, dear, you're up early?" she asked.

"Well, I often wake up early. I was reading a book - The Hobbit." Then, their conversation was on the book until Nicolas walked in and wished them Good morning.

"Nicholas, You should learn from Harry, he was in the kitchen at 9.00am sharp. He wakes up at seven just like me." Perenelle scolded him, looking proudly at Harry.

"No, no, Harry, this can't continue! We'll have to make sure you are a late riser, just like me, you can't be in Perenelle's team." Nicolas shouted, a look of horror and determination on his face, acting like it would doom the world if he failed in his quest.

"You will do no such a thing! " said Perenelle, her eyes narrowing at Nicolas, waiting for answer.

Nicolas nodded meekly, all his resolve vaporizing before the might of Perenelle's and said, "Oh Perenelle, you know I was just joking. In fact I should start waking early. From tomorrow!" trying to appease Perenelle.

"I have been hearing that for centuries." Perenelle rolled her eyes, turning to her cooking, but Harry could bet that her lips had twitched, holding a smile in. Nicolas winked at him, articulating that he was firm to his belief of sleeping in. Just not in front of Perenelle. Harry was amused at his mom and dad's antics, his family.

They were halfway through breakfast when an owl swooped in through the window and dropped The Daily Prophet in Nicolas's lap. As he read the headlines, his mood changed.

Heir Potter Dead?

By : Rita Skeeter

Dear readers, don't panic! The Boy-Who-Lived is alive and as healthy as a horse.

But an incident at Potter manor last night left many people in tears.

Dear readers, I was one of the guests invited to Potter manor for the Boy Who Lived, Danny's (Daniel Potter) birthday party.

The party was in full swing, Danny was about to cut the cake, when Lord James Potter collapsed, screaming in agony, he then fell unconscious.

When the matter was investigated by Lord Lucious Malfoy, he declared that Potter heir was dead or had been adopted by another family.

The pain Lord Potter suffered was the result of magical backlash through the Potter Lordship ring.

I, like many others had thought, Daniel Potter was the heir, but it appears I was wrong.

The heir to the House Potter was Danny's twin brother.

Yes, dear readers, the younger twin brother we didn't even know about. His name was Harry Potter.

With this revelation came forth many dark secrets and disgusting deeds of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter .

The Potters lost young Harry in muggle London on twenty eighth of July. But the shocking news is that they weren't even aware that their son was missing until it was revealed to them, along with everyone else, by a house elf at the party due to the incidence I mentioned earlier.

It certainly proves Harry Potter was neglected in favor of his twin brother.

'Were the Potters abusing him?' is the question raised by the general guests.

The reason for all this is speculated to be that the Potters are hounds of fame and glory. They chose the Boy Who Lived over their other son. "The happiness of one son at the cost of the other's death" as Lord Malfoy said.

Our savior, our hero, Daniel Potter also didn't know about his twin's whereabouts.

This raises many questions.

What was the relationship between the twin brothers?

Was Danny also involved in his brother's abuse?

How could he do this to his other half, the other half of his soul?

But one thing is clear, House Potter brought Lady Magic's wrath on themselves.

She didn't choose a new heir: she didn't choose the Boy Who Lived.

What was so special about Harry Potter that Lady Magic was so angry that she decided to end the Lordship of House Potter.

We hope and pray that Harry Potter is all right.

If you know anything about Harry Potter, contact me at The Daily Prophet.

For information on the Boy Who Lived see page no - 3

For information on magical twins and their bond see page no -3

For information on the Potter family and Lordships see page no - 4

For details of the incident at the party and dear Harry's abuse see page no - 2

"What happened dear?" Perenelle asked seeing a grim look on her husband's face.

"It seems that the Potters found that Harry is no longer with them by a magical backlash through the Lordship ring, it's in the news," Nicolas said.

Seeing a look of fear on Harry's face, Nicolas assured him that the Potters couldn't take him away and didn't even know where he was.

"Now, how about I teach you to ride the broom that I gifted you," and with that they were off to the Quidditch pitch on the grounds of the castle. Nicolas told Harry that he was a natural on the broom and surely could play in The Quidditch World Cup one day. Time passed in a blur, and they had to return inside when Perenelle called for lunch.

"Harry, Perenelle told me that you've read the books on magical theory, what else have you read?" Nicolas asked Harry.

Harry thought for a moment and answered, "I have read some books on Transfiguration, Charms, Magical Creatures and Astronomy. I wanted to make a gift for Danny, so I also recently learned Ancient ruins and Arithmancy," at that his mom and dad shared a look.

"What did you make Harry, and how did you do it?" Nicolas asked enthusiastically, leaning forward.

"I made a pendant for Danny, using a Myosotis flower. It can improve memory, protect the wearer from potions and poisons in their food by alerting them, it has a temperature maintaining enchantment, and it'll alert me if Danny is in any danger," Harry answered.

"I read about a Gemani ritual in the Potter library, which helped in enhancing the powers of magical plants to convert them into a crystallised form. So, I used it on the Myosotis flower. I've enchanted it to keep the body temperature normal and detect poisons in food and water. When Danny is in danger, it should also alert me. I've bound it with blood magic to me and Danny, the twin bond would help, and no one can remove it but me once Danny wears it willingly, no magic can destroy it but mine and no new enchantments can be placed on it without my will." Harry explained excitedly, proud of his work.

Nicolas and Perenelle were in shock as they listened Harry's explanation. It was advanced magic. For a seven-year-old to have created such a thing was unheard of.

"Harry, that's pretty powerful and advanced magic," Nicolas told him, awe in his voice.

"I only followed directions in the book, Dad," Harry said blushing slightly.

Nicolas and Perenelle were sceptical about that last statement. Rituals and directions are always given in the books, but following those instructions was a true feat, as that was where everyone usually failed. Changes in the original ritual, affinity to certain magics, magical power and a strong will was the stone and mortar in building a successful ritual.

"We'll teach you all the magics that we've mastered," Nicolas declared. Perenelle nodded in agreement.

"Let's go Harry, I'll show you around the castle," said Nicholas and led Harry on the tour of the castle and grounds.

Nicolas explained all about the castle. It was a fascinating experience, parting the knowledge that was divulged to him by his father. He had passed down all he knew about the castle. He still remembers his exact words.

Flashback :

Six-year-old Nicolas and his father, Kellios, were in the library, discussing matters of state. He was dying of boredom, listening to issues of the I.C.W. Seeing the sleepy look on his face, his father sighed in exasperation and defeat, turning their topic to history which was Nicolas's favorite.

"Son, today I will tell you the history of The Flamel Castle." said his father. That statement was enough to get the total attention of Nicolas.

"Our home is the greatest relic of our heritage.The Flamel Castle." His lips twitched in amusement seeing Nicolas enraptured. He continued, his voice low,

"Whispers of awe and fear of its legends and chronicles flow around the magical as well as non-magical world. The myths of the land we live in." his father looked at him, a proud look in his eyes.

"The castle was built thousands of years ago, as you well know, so the history of its creation was lost in time long ago. It has been sheltering the Flamels since times unknown, protected by magic so powerful and old, that even if thousands of Witches and Wizards tried they wouldn't be able to take down the wards. That is, if they could find it. It is debated whether it is even on Earth. The connection to the Flu network, port-keys, and our ability to use apparition is proof enough that it is somewhere on the earthly plane. But the forest and the land around the castle is a true mystery. It stretches and stretches without any end. You could encounter mountains, rivers and even oceans while searching for the end. Forests full of magical wonders, sheltering creatures of magical and non-magical races, it is magnificent. It is home to many beauties and beasts that you couldn't even imagine in your wildest of dreams. Species long since extinct can be seen roaming these lands." Seeing astonishment and curiosity in Nicolas's eyes, his father said, "I will take you with me someday to show you the magic of this land." Nicolas nodded at that, engrossed in story, drinking in each word. His father continued, his tone becoming serious,

"Son, conundrum starts when you begin to think about the missing thing. You know what is it?" asked his father.

"Nay." answered Nicolas. So, his father explained,

"Humans, Witches, Wizards, Centaurs, Veelas, Goblins and many others. Yes Son, not a single sign of them. No humanoid being." Young Nicolas's eyes widened in realization. His father continued, his voice barely above a whisper,

"Like they were forbidden, banished for some heinous crime. An enigma. A mystery to unravel. If you set out in search for answers, you would meet puzzles instead and return home - lest you get lost, though no creature would hurt a Flamel.

Flashback ends

Nicolas himself had made it the mission of his life to solve this riddle like many Flamels before him. Through the research of hundreds of years and labors of thinking for days and nights, going through texts so ancient and of many languages, he was able to create something similar. A fruit of his patience, perseverance and hard work, still it was only a shadow of what his ancestors had created, a mirage of what was desired.

Nicolas told Harry all about the castle and land surrounding it. Harry was bewitched by the spell of the magical wonder. Nicolas told him that The Flamel Castle herself was semi-sentient, housing hundreds of rooms. The Library was big enough to shame all of the largest libraries on the planet, with rare tomes harboring secrets long since forgotten. Nicolas showed Harry to the Potion laboratory, the Dueling room, the Experiment room and the Armory. He also told him that they had Abraxans, Pegasus and Horses in the stables, if in case Harry wanted to roam the land. If he wanted to go to the world outside, Harry could take them with him, he just had to use a special Port-key which Nicolas gave him - with the promise of not telling his mother of course.

Their last stop was the Alchemy Tower, which was Nicolas's personal research laboratory, dedicated to his passion. With child-like enthusiasm, he led Harry to the Tower.

It was marvelous! Orbs of various colors were floating - dancing around each other like fireflies of different shapes and sizes, glowing and illuminating their surroundings. Vials and varieties of glass containers filled with sparkling liquids adorned the shelves with every shade of rainbow. It was the single most amazing sight he had ever seen. It was like... walking through the mine of crystals, each with a light of their own. Nicolas waved his hand and all the floating orbs rose up so that they weren't in their way.

"Harry, this is my Alchemy Lab, my pride. It is a very powerful branch of magic." said his father, "There are limitless possibilities, and Alchemy is a way to bring impossibilities to reality. You'll need all the knowledge you can get your hands on, magical and non-magical, to understand it. I'll teach you all of the things that I know." Nicolas looked at Harry, a look of ecstacy on his face.

"You have talent, Harry, if the Gemani ritual you performed was any sign. Do you want to learn Alchemy, Son?" his father asked. Harry nodded. Alchemy sounded fascinating.

"First you'll need to know about other forms of magic though, Perenelle and I will teach you whatever you won't be taught at school, we don't want you sleeping in your classes." Nicholas joked.

"When I deem your knowledge acceptable, I'll take you as my apprentice. Would you like that, my son?" Nicolas asked. As any wise person would say, Harry replied with yes.

And so, Hadrian Nicolas Flamel began his journey to Greatness.


End file.
